


Parking Problems

by EndangeredMind



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After leaving the Ford unattended, Tiny has some fun with it.





	Parking Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

The sun shone down on a massive parking lot in the middle of New York City. However, there was something different about this one. For some reason, there were only a few cars. A black Ford, a tanker truck and a few other cars dotted around the way. This was perfect for the very large human who seemed to be waddling to unattended Ford. In reality, this was an alien who was known as Tiny, an alien shapeshifting mechanic who had a thing for inflating whatever vehicle he could get his hands. Today, the Ford would be his latest experiment. 

As he looked over the car, Tiny felt rather disappointed. Why was it so slim? Were its owners not a fan of the mainstream big car trend? Well he had the plan to make the car match! Pulling out a device of sorts, he quickly attached it to the exhaust ports and let it flick on, smirking as the sleek and strong lines of the Ford began to swell up, starting to become rounder as the air quickly began to fill up the large car. “This will be even better once my little modifications have been added!” He grinned widely. 

The interior of the car began to swell up, causing Tiny to sqee in delight as he saw the pump work. He smirked as he saw the seats puff up, the stitching and fabric groaning and creaking in protest. This continued over to the dashboard, the rear view mirror. He smirked as he saw the car shudder and bulge as the air continued to circulate around inside the metal and plastic. The pedals and steering wheel ballooned up, making him smirk. It wouldn’t be long before the full force of the pump came into effect! The Ford would be huge!

This was soon proven to be true as the car continued to blimp up. Tiny walked towards it, staring at the aft that continued to swell up, and he watched with fascination as the large metal car expanded further and threatened to swallow the lights and the license plate. It was truly a sight to behold and only made Tiny all the happier when he saw it continue to grow. However, the bumper was not growing, which made him worry that the pump wasn’t working properly. With a loud creak and a sharp pop, the bumper situation quickly rectified itself. 

Spurred on by the ever growing car, Tiny waddled up to it and ran one hand across the bulging roofline, smirking as it wobbled and rocked from such a simple action. He watched as the roof bulged underneath his fingertips and he tapped it, watching with fascination as it wobbled and jiggled like jelly. He then stepped back as the car continued to grow, wanting to give the Ford some space to continue expanding, lest he get caught in the metal. So far, everything was going well and hopefully it would continue that way. How big could the Ford get?

He grinned as the shocks on the car groaned and began to sag, the excess air now causing the shocks to suffer. They had been able to hold up to all the extra weight that the car was gaining, but now it was proving to be much for reliable old Ford. A lot groaning noise was heard as the car sank lower and lower to the ground, with the tyres continuing to expand and swell. The Ford was now on the dangerously thin line between being able to drive around with limited speed and mileage, or not drive at all. 

The pump groaned before being forcing out a massive blast of air, making the car groan as it was forced to swell up a bit more, pushing it past the immobility line, leaving it unable to drive as it continued to swell with the pump showing no signs of stopping. As a result, the car now dropped to the ground, making Tiny squeal with delight at this latest and rather exciting development. Hopefully this was only the start of something amazing. He listened with glee at the bending metal and wheezing rubber, unable to decide what sound he liked better. 

The pump creaked loudly as it tried to push out some more air, only for the nozzle to get clogged and two large balls of air to form. With a groan and a creak, the large balls of air were sent into the already ballooning Ford, causing it to grow rapidly and smoosh a tanker truck under its massive aft. The truck was quickly reduced to a squished mess of glass, plastics and rubber. “Whoops. That wasn’t meant to happen!” Tiny blushed, in awe of how the car had expanded, but embarrassed about the tanker truck getting crushed so easily. 

With a final blast of air, the pump forced the last remaning bit of air into the Ford, causing to swell up so it now took up a good portion of the parking lot. Tiny sighed, now THAT was how cars were meant to look! He grinned as it jiggled and he started to walk around the car, eagerly inspecting it. He had a massive smile on his face as he saw just how much the car had ballooned. It looked really squishy and perfect for bouncing! He gave it a harsh poke and laughed as it began jiggling again. 

Upon reaching the large Ford's aft again, he reached out and gave it a squeeze, groaning as the soft metal crumpled in his hands, before pressing down on the car with his hands, watching in awe as it bounced and rocked. Not satisfied with this, he began to play with the blimped tyres, loving the feeling of how they just folded in his hands and gave way under his touch. He grinned again, before walking to the front of the car and pressing down on the bloated hood, bouncing it some more. This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
